User blog:Grc2003/Skylanders: The Ancient Core Chapter 4: Soul Gem Mayhem
Spyro, Mesmeralda, and Flynn headed off to the Frostfest Mountains. They arrived at the Frostfest Mountains and suddenly Mesmeralda seemed to change personality. She started sending puppets everywhere. "Is that a good sign or a bad sign?" asked Flynn. "It's a good sign. It happens at two times. The first is when the Skylander arrives at the area of their Soul Gem. The second is when their, "Frenzy Mode Alarm" is set off, like if Night Shift heard a boxing match bell ring." said Spyro. And they continued further. Suddenly four Mohawk Cyclopses, four Coldspear Cyclopses, four Twistpick Cyclopses, two Cyclops Sleetthrowers, two Cyclops Gazermages, and a Cyclops Mammoth appeared in front of them. "Get lost, squirt!" said the Cyclops Mammoth. "Yeah, get lost! This place is Cyclops Only!" said one of the Twistpick Cyclopses, to be hit in the face with a shovel from one of the Cyclops Sleetthowers. "What'd you do that for, Slapshovel?" asked the Twistpick Cyclops angrily. "To shut you up, Dizzyhead!" answered Slapshovel. And the two get into a battle until all that is left of Dizzyhead is experience orbs. (That leaves 16 Cyclopses left.) "Oh, silly me. Introductions, introductions! This is Hairdo Dude, Chopper, Double-Axe, Blade, Lance, Speary, Skewer, May Lay, Picktwister, Dizzy, Picks, Snowbrawl, Slapshovel, Lasergaze, and Wiz. And there's me, Beserker." said Beserker. And at these introductions, May Lay begins teasing Hairdo Dude about his name, only to be defeated (15.) Then, Hairdo Dude immediately defeats his sword enemy, Lasergaze, who could not see well without his magic magnifying glass, presenting an opportunity to strike (14.) Lance and Speary, who had been whispering an argument, unleashed fury on each other, with Lance winning (13.) The numbers of Cyclopses were decreased again when Spyro popped in with a Daybringer Flame, scorching and defeating Lance, Slapshovel, and Picktwister (10.) In revenge, Dizzy attempts to attack Spyro, but falls off a cliff (9.) Suddenly Mesmeralda uses the Spinning Dancer attack, defeating Snowbrawl, Skewer, Blade, and Double-Axe (5.) She follows this up by using her Bombing Performer attack, blowing up Chopper, Picks, Wiz, and Hairdo Dude (1.) Now only Beserker remains. "You'll never get the Soul Gem!" said Beserker. "Aha! You were guarding the Soul Gem!" said Spyro. "Correct." said Beserker. But while Beserker was distracted, Mesmeralda grabs her Soul Gem, the Elemental Performance Soul Gem, as well as some fairy dust, which caused Persephone to come and give Mesmeralda the Puppet Chorus (summon many puppets) and Elemental Performance (make puppets elemental) upgrades. "Now step, kick, kick, leap, burn, soak, grow, hypnotize, conjure, drop mine, fly, shake, and defeat!" said Mesmeralda, summoning eight puppets and defeating Beserker. (Fire will burn, Water will soak, Life will grow vines, Undead will hypnotize, Magic will conjure puppet bombs, Tech will drop mines, Air will fly, and Earth will shake the ground.) "You did a great job! Now let's get back to Woodburrow." said Spyro. But Mesmeralda was frozen. "Mesmeralda?" asked Spyro. "Something tells me my magic powers have gone overboard, because I caught a glimpse of what's happening at Woodburrow, and it's bad." said Mesmeralda. "Then let's get back NOW! Flynn, get the ship into three times the speed of awesome!" said Spyro. "Righty-O!" answered Flynn, and they set back to Woodburrow. Category:Blog posts